Another Day
by Ponyboy Curtis
Summary: REPOSTED! Sequel to the Outsiders. Ponyboy goes through a depression. I suck at summaries. Just read.
1. Another Day

"Another Day"

**Due to removal of this story doesn't like my Simple plan songs) I am reposting my story, I am sorry to the reviews that were lost in the process.**

A/N: Hey peoples! Okay this is my first Outsiders fic, so if it sucks, tell me in a review. anyways, it's the sequel to the Outsiders, where Ponyboy is going through a depression. This is from his POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. It is the property of SE Hinton and Viking Press. The movie however is the property of Zoetrope Studios and Francis Ford Coppola. I don't own Perfect World by Simple Plan either. Actually, delete what I just said. I do own it. The Movie and book are sitting on a shelf in my room! You can even check! anyways...on with the story.

When I stepped out into the rain from the bitter warmth of my home, I had no intention of ever going back inside. Then again, I never had the intention of going on a week long journey that cost three people their lives. Two of them were my friends, the other a victim of society.

The past two months had been painstakingly long, especially for me. The rest of the gang, what was left of it, had already settled back into their usual routines. Darry went back to work, Two Bit slummed around our house all the time, and Steve yet again saw me as a tag-along kid. Soda had given up on Sandy though. But most importantly, the Socs had started jumping greasers again.

I guess Randy was right. The rumble didn't change anything. We were still at the bottom, while the Socs ranked at the top. They still had all the breaks, although I knew now that they didn't want them. Things were rough all over, but it wasn't as harsh on their side of town. I guess I've become proud of being an outsider, but in my condition, it doesn't really matter.

Everyday seemed the same. It was just another day. One without Dally and Johnny, one filled with discrimination against the social cliques. Another day that it rained and I spent all my time cooped up in the house, living with the fear that if I did step outside, another life would be whisked away from this world. Soda tried to get me out of the house, and I knew he was worried, but I couldn't. It was too painful. I had hoped that the rain would take my mind off things, but it only made me think about it more.

Johnny didn't have to die, and neither did Dally. They were young and had full lives ahead of them. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that it was my fault. I could have stopped them, We didn't have to save those kids. The fuzz didn't need to shoot. And to think none of this would have happened if I hadn't run away.

"Ponyboy, come on inside now." The door swung open and Soda peeked out. I'm glad you stepped out of the house, but it's 11:00 at night and you've got school tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be right in." I inhaled the fresh smell of the rain and walked back inside. Yup, just another day. I didn't realize how wrong I was.

In a perfect world,

this could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

& it makes no sense

I can just make out the pieces

But to you this means nothing

Nothing at all

A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Oh and I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm going to need names for a girl who comes in later on in the story. Do you have any ideas?Oh and that little song at the end was put there just cuz I thought it fit Pony's mood. He's kinda thinking that none of it should have happened. Anyways, tell me in a review!

Your Buddy,

Ponyboy Curtis aka

Pepsi-Cola (lol a friend nicknamed me this.)


	2. Stepping Ouside Part 1

"Another Day"

**Due to the removal of this story, I am reposting, with the same answers to to the reviews I recieved the first time. Anyreviews for Chapter 3 were lost.Any reviews for this story this time around will be acknowledged in chapter 4.**

A/N: hey guys! i'm back with a new chapter! It's a little longer, but i cut it short cuz I wanted to get this out before bed. But anyways, thanks to all the reviewers that read my story. It really brightened my day to know that I don't suck at writing. I have to admit though, this chapter isn't as good as the last.

Gracie: My first reviewer! Love the names! They're pretty cool.

xohugsndkissesox: I'm glad you thought it was a great start.

Hahukum Konn: did I spell this right? Anyways, yeah I have troubles with names too.

you: a one word review that meant so much! Thanks!

FlipWise: Thanks for reviewing.

dirtyd488: That poem wasn't mine, just so you know. It was the chorus to Perfect World by Simple Plan- they're so awesome. Great suggestion for a name!

myhubbyisob: I promise the next chapters will be longer. Blaire is a cool name though.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type it up again- and you guys know the drill.

Chapter 2: Stepping Outside Part 1

When I woke up the next morning, the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds that filled the sky for nearly two months. It was kind of weird that the weather suddenly perked up. Maybe not everyone up there hated me.

I left the warmth of my bed, Soda's off-key singing echoing throughout the house. No offense to him or anything, but he just can't sing. I have to admire his determination though. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey little buddy!" Soda stopped his whistling and piled scrambled eggs on my plate. "Darry's gonna be home late tonight, so after school you're supposed to come to DX okay?"

"Yeah, alright. But tell Steve to lay off. I feel bad enough without him calling me a tag-along." It was true, though, I felt horrible.

"Aww, come on Pony, you know he don't mean it. He's just scared that because you're so good lookin' you might steal his girlfriend, that's all. And it's not your fault that you always come with us. It's his, cuz if he'd stay outta trouble then I wouldn't have to bring you along to keep me company. Don't worry about it, I'll keep him under control." he smiled one of his crazy grins and ruffled my hair. "You'd better get to school, before them Socies start cruising around town."

"Okay." I answered and left. i wanted to talk to Mr. Syme about my theme anyways. He never did tell me what I got on it.

I continued to walk the familiar path to school, cars occasionally passing by yelling 'Greaser', which didn't make me feel too hot. Alot of them were still mad at me for killing Bob, even though it was Johnny and not me. But there was nothing I could do about it.

I had nearly reached the school when Two Bit came up to me. Man, did he amaze me. Going to school for kicks. I swear he was the only one of us that didn't mind sticking out from the crowd. he could always brighten your day too.

"Ponyboy!" I stopped as he ran to catch up with me. "You going around DX later?"

"Yeah. Darry's getting off late."

"Oh yeah? What crack house roof is superdope fixing anyways?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I heard city hall had leaks, and you know how the mayor hates water."

"Ain't that the truth. I dunno what was going through that man's head when he tried to shut down the swimming pool." We walked inside and Two Bit started towards a group of Blonde Soc girls.

"I gotta go talk to my teacher. I'll meet you later."

"Yeah. Don't let them Socs bug you k Pony?" Much to my surprise, he tossed me his switch blade. "Pull this on them if they do. They'll leave you alone." He winked.

I walked into my english classroom where my teacher sat marking some papers.

"Ahh,Ponyboy. What brings you here so early?" he asked, setting down his pen.

"Well, you know that theme I wrote for extra marks? I was wondering how I did on it."

Did you ever feel like breaking down?

Did you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong,

and no one understands you.

Did you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the stereo turned on up so loud

that no one can here you screaming.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

No you don't know what it's like

to be like me

To be hurt to feel lost

to be left out in the dark

to be kicked when your down

to feel like you've been pushed around

to be on the edge of breaking down

But no one understands you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

So? How was this chapter? The song at the end of this chappie was Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. I thought it just fit how all the Outsiders felt. The to be kicked, kinda matched Johnny. Anyways, please review. It means alot to me. I promise the next chapters will be longer too.

Your Buddy

Ponyboy Curtis

aka Pepsi-Cola


	3. Stepping Outside Part 2

"Another Day"

**Again, due to the removal of this story, any old reviews for this chapter have been lost and therefore cannot be acknowledged. New reviews will be acknowledged in chapter 4.**

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. My english teacher failed my Writing mid-term so I'm kinda upset. He told me I got off topic. Which I didn't! And I normally get honors in english and now I'm failing mid-terms! Anyways. I've got a name for my character, but don't worry, all the names you guys suggested will be used later on for other characters.

myhubbyisob: Yeah, I did leave it in an odd place. I'll try not to do it in this chapter.

Twitch in my eye: Lol, I'm lazy too. I'm glad someone thinks I have good taste in music though. I love Simple Plan. I can relate to their songs, and they fit this story so well!

goldengreaser: Glad you like it.

Gracie: You really think it was better? I must have low self esteem. Anyways, I will use some of your names in the story, I really like them! Oh, and if you want to post stories, you have to get an account first, then go to the read me thing and it should tell you.

dirtyd488: I have to say I love your reviews and I'm really happy you don't think my story is cheesy. And as long as Simple Plan have songs that fit this story, I'll keep putting parts of them at the end.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this?

Chapter 3: Stepping outside Part 2

He took off his glasses. He was silent for a moment, but then looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I loved it. It was possibly the best piece of work I've read from a student your age. Your failing grade has been raised to an 80 percent." He finished.

"I did that good?" I stammered, my mouth hanging open. Mr. Syme nodded.

"I'm amazed that your marks didn't drop lower than they did with all that happened to you. Anyways, class is going to start in five minutes, so I'm going to go grab a coffee. I'll see you in class Mr. Curtis."

The rest of the day seemed a blur after that, but I was happy that I brought my mark up. I soon found myself walking with Two bit to DX.

"Here's your switchblade. I didn't need it afterall."

"Thanks. Oh, I forgot to give you something this morning." Two Bit pulled out a small gold box from his jacket. I looked at him.

"Why? What is it?"

"Open it, you'll see." I took off the lid and inside laid a razor.

"Ha Ha very funny Two Bit. I don't need one of these!"

"You thought you did before the rumble." He answered grinning and I knew Two-Bit had played a joke on me. I attacked him and we ran up the street slapping each other. AS we neared DX I noticed Soda washing a car and Steve fixing another. He looked at u7s and elbowed Soda in the ribs.

"Hey Two Bit, Ponyboy. How was prison?" He joked.

"It was cool. There's some awfully cute girls there." Two Bit answered, lighting a cigarrette. "You should come back. It would be like old times."

"Nah. I'm never going back. Let's face it, I'm dumb." he flashed a smile. "Not like this kid over here." He ruffled my hair.

"Soda, not the hair!" I yelled as a girl came out of the station. She was real pretty. Her hair was tied back into a Ponytail and she wore denim shorts, her DX shirt tied around the front.

"Who's this, your janitor?" Two Bit motioned towards the girl.

"Nope. That's Kori Thomas. She works the cash register, since me and Steve can't do math." Soda replied. " Hey, Kori, come here." She walked over. She wasn't very tall, standing about two inches below me.

"I would like you to meet Two Bit and my brother, Ponyboy. Guys, meet Kori." We shook hands.

"What's a soc doing working at a gas station?" I asked, immediatly regretting it. She spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm not a soc. Just because I don't dress like a slut doesn't mean I'm one of those snobs that lives on the other side of town." I was surprised. She definately wasn't your average greaser girl.

"I'm sorry, it's just that most girls that are greasers don't work at all. They normally swipe things, and drink alot. You just don't look the type. " I appologized.

"I've been around alchoholics and vandals my whole life, and they don't end up anywhere. I want to go somewhere in life." She told me. I could understand where she was coming from. Dally didn't get anywhere and neither did Bob. "Like how you proved that greasers can be heros too, when you saved those little kids." She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. johnny's words came back to me.

'_it was worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more than mine. They've got more to live for...'_

" I had a friend that was a Soc. Last year she started making up lies so that she wouldn't get caught with me in public. She told her friends secrets I had told her and I ended up getting jumped. I haven't spoken to her since. If they could see that we're just like them, maybe Elizabeth and I would still be friends." She looked sad, I could understand her pain.

"Yeah. There was a soc I made friends with and she wouldn't say hi to me in the halls because it would ruin her reputation. Then my best friend, who promised that he would always be there for me went and died two months ago." Kori looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew. Hey, do you wanna talk about this tomorrow, umm, mabe during a movie? Because I have to go home now." She looked at her watch.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure, that would be great." Did she just ask me out?

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house around 6, I've got to stop somewhere in that neighborhood anyways."

"Sounds good."

" I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Pony." She walked off. Soda, Steve and Two Bit came out of the station, which was odd, because I hadn't noticed them leave.

"Ponyboy's gotta a girlfriend!"

I thought that I could always

count on you

I thought that nothing could come

between us two

We said as long as we would

stick together

we'd be alright

We'd be ok

But I was stupid

and you broke me down

I'll never be the same again

So thank you for showing me

that best friends cannot be trusted

And Thank you for lying to me

Your friendship, the good times we had

You can have them back

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Okay so this song was Thank You by Simple Plan, and it is kinda how Kori and Pony feel about their friends (Johnny and Elizabeth) And I might not be able to update in the next couple of days because my mom thinks that my 'leisure writing' is sidetracking me from my english. So she's banned me from so I'll have to write in secret. But don't worry, I'll still write. Read and Review!

Your Buddy,

Ponyboy Curtis

aka Pepsi-Cola


End file.
